The present invention relates generally to optical scanning devices and, more particularly, the invention relates to a scanning device using a bouncing ball to deflect image-bearing light across a photosensitive medium.
In a conventional optical scanner, a polygon mirror is rotated by an electric motor. In such an optical scanner, the polygon mirror is large and, thus, to achieve sufficient speed the supporting mechanical design is complex. Further, more mechanics must be used so that vibrations, due to the electric motor for example, don't affect the polygon mirror. Consequently, the optical scanner becomes complicated and the total volume and weight thereof becomes greater. Therefore, the conventional optical scanner is not suitable for various portable apparatuses which need to have a small volume and utilize minimal electric power.
To solve these problems, various prior art inventions have disclosed using light deflecting apparatuses using a biomorph-type piezo electric element or a multi-layer type piezo electric element. These apparatuses still use mirrors that are heavy, though. As elements of the printer or scanner wears the movement of the mirror becomes unpredictable and non-uniform making accurately printing or scanning virtually impossible.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide an improved optical scanning reflector.
It is another object of this invention to provide an optical scanner that is compact in size and uses minimal energy such that it can be utilized in compact portable devices.
It is a still another object of this invention to reduce the complexity of the scanning element thereby reducing manufacturing costs.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an optical scanner with a minimum of movable mechanical parts that might deteriorate from use and wear or otherwise degrade the scanning performance thereby achieving uniform predictable deflection.
These and other objects of the invention will be obvious and will appear hereinafter.